deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alger Vs DmC Virgil
Warning this fight uses an O.C. If you have a problem with that Well, don't read this then Interlude Wiz: Virgil the lovable and sympathetic villain of Devi may cry 3 Boomstick: So lovable in fact he spawned several copy's ' ''Wiz: Like Alger the warped demi-god of balance '' '''Boomstick: and Reboot half demon half angle Virgil who we will just refer to as Virgil from now on ' Wiz: we're here to examine there weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle '' Alger ''Wiz: 18 years ago the god of balance had a child who he named Alger which translates to determined warrior . 'Boomstick: But little would the god of balance know That his son would turn into a psychopath willing to do anything to keep balance and sees any being of chaos as evil. which quite a few are not when he found out his best friend had chaos energy in him he tried to kill him granted he saw it as mercy to what his friend in his mind would become. He eventually tried to kill his friend with no mercy after his friend ticked him off enough in the fight. ' Wiz: yes that is true he is quite unstable. but that does not prevent him from being calm and rational when he wants to be he is like that most the time as a matter of fact and is nothing but determined like his name suggests, but if something annoys him too much his inner rage is let out and he shreds all that's in his way. '''Boomstick: his inner rage represented by blue armor which form's armored gloves on his hands that have claws a mask a chest plate and armored greaves and gives him a huge power and speed boost Wiz: Alger is strong enough to take down monsters 4 times his size alone without using even his full power fast enough to easily dodge Anti D.G. bullets at a short rage (Not point blank) in his Rage form and is able to dodge or reflect bullets in his base form from a reasonable distance (8 to 9 feat). '' '''Boomstick: but his rage form isn't his only transformation his balance trigger is easily stronger then his rage form having only ever lost Three times when he entered it. ' Wiz: he is also no stranger to magic since he uses two forms of the three, three Combat spells and one defensive. there is Heal which is basically regeneration and has let him take lethal wounds and survive (But not fight anymore) Hes even once took three bullets point blank to the heart and survived. '' '''Boomstick: and then there's Phantom shot, sword, and blast Phantom' 'shot lets him create mini balls of magic that travel at twice the speed of bullets. He can create phantom swords to protect him or to launch at his enemy and finally phantom blast creates several different shaped objects like swords mini balls (bigger then there counterparts) slices and Columns of energy which EXPLODE ON CONTACT. ' Wiz: yeah and his armory does not end there He has two swords ''statera Latin for balance is his normal katana which has three other forms. '''Boomstick: AGNI from lets him create fire around the blade to increase striking power and block fire attacks, Fulgur creates lightning around his blade to increase striking speed and can absorb electricity to increase its striking power as well, And Shijian Which lets him stop time for 10 seconds so long as he can keep his sword in its sheath, and he can't move he can use his spells but he can't run, walk, etc. ' Wiz: he also has Aeris which by taking it out of his sheath he can slash enemies with compressed air slashes. Which can cut through solid steel and buildings like there made of butter. '' '''Boomstick: he also wears a blue full length coat. Which is made from magically reinforced fibers which can absorb damage, and can lessen impacts from bullets and sword slashes or if weak enough can even reflect them, and the best part IT REGENERATES and the magic can clear off any stains. ' Wiz: however he is not invincible he has a large but limited amount of magic. He cant spam his time stop since it drains his energy stop he cant move his feet nor draw his sword and he can only use one hand during the time stop. His balance trigger is less powerful if his mind isn't clear of emotion, however his base form of Statera can clear his mind from emotions so this isn't his most hindering. His rage form cant use any sword and if his opponent can outlast his rage form. He cant do anything to stop him since he fall's unconscious after its through. '' '''Boomstick: despite all that this is one psycho you don't want to mess with' Alger: Chaos is evil any anybody who has it is scum even if there my friend. i must kill them to prevent them from succumbing to it and becoming evil. please just give up i don't want to but i have to trust me this is all the mercy i can give. *tear drops* DmC Virgil ' boomstick: ah this character is probably the only thing I hate more the Justin Bieber so his bio is summed up in one sentence. He wanted to kill mundis, but needed his brothers help they succeeded but then he betrayed his brother and got stabbed the end.' wiz:yeah virgil with the help of "Dante" took out mundis and then fought he has Yamato with three forms: angel form, demon form, and regular form. boomstick: Demi form is slower but more damaging angle for is faster but less damaging. wiz: he can use his angle energy to glide and can block bullets. boomstick: and he has his devil trigger where he created a clone of himself which can act on its own he can also teleport. wiz: he also has a healing factor which can heal moderate wounds but if it's too lethal he can die shown as he bled to death after being stabbed. '' '''Boomstick: That's it really.' Fight (Scan in a Ruined city) Virgil had been walking around in this place he was transported He looked around when he saw another person this person was 6 feet tall He has Silver hair Styled back (Some what similar to virgil) except two spikes Which fall down in front of his face He was skinny And pale he looked almost sickly on his back he had a katana which seemed thicker then most he had Cloudy blue eyes he was wearing a blue jacket with A Picture of a dragon curled up going down the right sleeve he wore a black shirt underneath and wore Black pants with black shoes "What are you doing here" he asked "i just appeared here i don't know where i am" Virgil said when suddenly The man grabbed his katana and Slashed at him virgil "I sense something off about you some strange energy To keep balance in this world i need to end you" Alger said FIGHT Virgil ran forward slashing with yamoto Alger barely Blocked they slashed at and countered each other very few cuts making it through, Alger getting cut the most 'i need more speed in my slashes' Algers katana suddenly sparked to life with lightning his striking speed quicken rapedly. Alger was suddenly getting more hits in then before. Virgil focused his angle Energy in yamoto and Slashed hitting Alger With several other Slashes appearing Hitting Alger most the force of the slashes Absorbed by Algers enforced coat Alger stabbed virgil thought the shoulder Virgil and Alger both jumped back Alger switching his katana back to its balance form And using his Balance trigger mode his coat and body picking up a pure blue aura his eyes turning a deeper blue while virgil activated his Devil trigger creating a doppleganger, Alger transforming his katana to his fire form both Alger and Virgil rush forward slashing at each other while Virgils doppleganger slashed from behind Alger. Alger Hit and pushed away Virgil and barely dodged most the slash of Virgils doppleganger Alger put his sword back in his sheath and activated his Time stop ability And Summond his magic and slammed his hand down creating column of explosive energy and deactivating the timestop the columns disappearing and reappearing going towards Virgil whose doppleganger took the bront of the attack which exploded knocking Virgil down. Virgil got up knowing one or two of his ribs were busted but his regeneration factor would deal with it Virgil ran forward yamato now in demon mode Slashing Alger and sending him flying with a huge slash across his chest most of the damage again being absorbed by his enchanted coat and his increased durability from his Balance trigger mode Alger was Thrown through a wall He landed on the ground "agh D*** that hurt my emotions are getting a bit out of hand i need to finish this fight now" he said creating phantom swords not knowing Virgil was creating phantom swords of his own Alger used the effect of the balance form of his katana to calm his emotions he rushed forward letting the katanas fly while virgil sent his own katanas after Alger Both meeting Algers katanas over powered Virgils and Went through him like hot butter Alger then slashed Virgil in half and sent an explosive sword through the top half of virgil Blowing him up K.O. Results Boomstick: YES THAT RIP OFF IS FINALLY DEAD Wiz: Yes While Reboot Virgil is faster then Alger Alger is stronger more durable and has far more destructive capability Boomstick: And all that was fixed and Virgil was screwed the moment Alger went Balance trigger Which multiplies his stats by 1200 and it drops to only 10 times when his head is full of emotions Wiz: But as stated before the balance form or his katana is able to nullify the emotions distracting him Boomstick: in the end Virgil just couldn't keep it in once piece Wiz: the winner is Alger Who do you think will win Virgil (reboot) Alger Category:Dbfan and critic Category:What-If? Death Battles